The Games We Play
by funkypudding
Summary: Paola Flickerman has always had a glamerous life in the Capital because of her father, the great Caesar Senior. She is popular and a hot, famous guy has a crush on her. When she falls for a district boy who is a tribute in the Hunger Games, her life turns up-side down. Paola has to make major decisions that will affect her cushion of luxury and may change her forever.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Phoenix Refrain's _The Phoenix: Burning Day_ and 24tribute24authers's _Tears of Blood_ convinced me to do a Hunger Games story. Only instead of taking part in the Hunger Games of being part of a district, my story is about a Capitalite who falls in love with a district boy in the Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I yawn and stretch as I get out of bed. My father, Caesar Flickerman, was already talking to somebody on the phone.

"Yes, I will be there early tonight and don't forget that. . ." His voice becomes muffled. It's that time of year when Father spends most of his time down by the tribute training center. I stand up and look at the clock. If I'm going to see this year's reapings at my friend, who is also the daughter of District One's escort, Latasha Moretta's house, I need to get ready soon. Its going to be a party since she invited at least a dozen other people. I have only three hours to get ready. I quickly go over to my massive closet. A touch screen is embedded on the wall next to it. I flip through my clothes categories and end up on party clothes. Numerous outfits show up.

I take ten minutes to go through them, wanting my outfit to be perfect because Chance Maslan, son of District Two's escort, is going to Latasha's party. He is practically the hottest guy in the Capitol. Perfect everything. I wanted to make a great impression on him but he has barely noticed me. I'm plain in Capitol standards. I have only three tattoos. A black heart on my hip, musical notes going from my ankle to my knee, and blue stars on my shoulders. I got the black heart tat after the 47th Hunger Games when my favorite tribute, Fabian Tiller, died to a District One Career. It symbolized the tribute's black heart and mercilessness for Fabian. All my other tats are just to keep up with the fashion techniques of today.

My mother, Opal Flickerman, the best stylist for the Hunger Games tributes, wanted to enhance me even more but I refused. My little brothers, on the other hand, welcomed her advice. I stay as I am, Paola Flickerman, musician, famous, plain but fashionable, and hiding my frustration with my family. My hair is its natural color of gold and my eyes remain unaltered at their piercing green. Now, I need to make myself noticeable for Chance.

* * *

By the time I arrive at Latasha's manor, I was in a short, bright pink dress. It looked like it was wrapped around my body in shimmering fabric. My pink based make-up and temporary pink streaks in my hair added to the pink theme nicely. Latasha's butler let me ion and led me to the party. It was in a large room with a gigantic flatscreen TV against one wall. Gold and silver decorations cover the rest of the room. In the corner, a long table was filled with finger food. Half the party was already here. Latasha and Merrilee Lockman, the Head Gamemaker's oldest daughter, stood talking by the snacks. Latasha wore a tight, black skirt with a silvery white blouse. Her hair was wrapped around her head and her eyes popped with her new silver contacts. Merrilee wore a red dress that dipped down to her belly button but still covered her private areas. Two long slits went down on the side of her legs. Her skin was golden and embedded with rubies, complimenting her black hair that was done in ringlets. Her eyelashes were elongated so that when her eyes were open, they touched her eyebrows. I smile in their direction before heading over to Sommer Ranford and Darnell Cruz.

Sommer's sister was the District Seven Stylist who had started last year. Not much to work with and not as good as my mother but still okay. Darnell's father was Renzel Cruz, the Hunger Games announcer. Sommer's dress was white and went down to the floor in gauzy white ruffles. She would have looked exactly like a bride if the blue flowers hadn't been sewn across her bodice. Her blue hair that fell softly to her shoulders and her blue tats that framed her face in swirls matched the flowers perfectly. Her sister probably designed it. Darnell's suit was bright yellow with a black tie. I thought it looked terrible with his purple hair, personally. He still smiles and flirts with Sommer anyways.

Chance and my other friends, Yasmine Kinchla and Usha Angerman still aren't here and the TV is turning to the beginning of the District One reapings. While their mayor reads a long, depressing speech, Yasmine and Usha arrive. Yasmine's mother is part of the preparatory team for the District Four tributes. Yasmine wore a purple full body suit. White designs covered her suit, popping out. Her eyes were altered to be purple and white flowers were woven into her hair. Usha's father is the strictest Gamemaker and is for certain to be Head once Lockman passed it on. She wears a very revealing outfit. Her dress goes down to her mid-thighs. It is strapless and made of gauzy, gold, transparent material. All she wears underneath is black undergarments. Her black swirls of tattoos stand out with so much exposed skin. I almost roll my eyes when I see her. Sure, in the Capitol, the more showing, the better, but what she was wearing was ridiculous.

Just as Mrs. Moretta appears in the TV and grabs a slip of paper from her bowl, Chance arrives, looking as dashing as ever in his navy suit. He stands by me as Mrs. Moretta reads off the names of the tributes. Sarah Lee and Jared Werling. They look around my age, 17. In fact, all the kids up for being a tribute are around that age range. District One changes to District Two, signified by the large mountain in the backround of the Justice Building. Mr. Maslan picks the names. Olive Jenkins and Seth East. They have the look of strength and confidence, even on TV. No doubt they will be threats to the others.

"The first of the Careers are as striking as ever!" Mr. Cruz announces as we see District 3 and 4 picked. The District 4 tributes aren't very interesting as Careers but as we get to District 10, I notice the tall, lean boy who walks up to the stage. Very smooth and put together, camera ready. After seeing the girl from 11 picked, I lose focus. The boy, Noaki Simes, consumes my mind. Why couldn't he have been born in the Capital? Why am I thinking about this district boy? Suddenly, Chance nudges my arm. I turn to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Want to go to a party later?" He whispers in my ear, so that Latasha can't hear that we are leaving her Reaping party. It's a little rude to leave someone's party for another one, but everyone does it. I swallow my squeal of excitement. Is Chance really asking me out?!

"Sure," I smile. We leave the party soon after District 12's tributes are picked. As I get in Chance's car, my mind switches back to Noaki for a split second. I wish you luck in the 40th Hunger Games, District 10.

* * *

**Paola Flickerman is Caesar Flickerman's sister. She has a different way of thinking. She notices different things than normal people. Like the fact that half of this is of her describing how everyone looks. Review!(:**


	2. The Poisoned Games

**I'm back! I will try to update by next Sunday but no promises.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chance and I enter the mansion. He was invited to a Gamemakers party, naturally. I was invited too but decided against going because of how the Gamemakers can be. I wonder why Chance wants to go. We go inside to see the green theme for this year. Green food, green floors, green people. I ,personally, don't think it is a great idea. I mean, who likes all natural green food anyways? I immediately spot Flora, the main tribute trainer for this year, as CHance hands me a drink. I grab Chance and dash over to her.

"Flora."

Hello, Paola, Chance. Having a nice evening? I believe this year's tributes look promising." She says the same thing every year. I almost groan at her words.

"It is a great evening. I just wanted to ask you something." I say, faking politeness.

"Go ahead." She replies, taking a sip from the yellow liquid in her pink.

"Is it possible to meet the tributes before the Games?" Flora takes a moment to think, probably struggling because of how much she had to drink.

"Well, if my memory serves right, I believe your father met some of the first tributes before the first couple of Hunger Games, to get a feel for interviewing teenagers. I could probably hook you up with something. I'm sure if you are going to be anything like your dad, you'll be great but practice makes perfect." She grins, showing off her teeth. She thinks I want to interview them so I just go along with it.

"Thanks, Flora." She kisses me on both cheeks before going to get more liquor.

"I didn't know you wanted to be like your dad." A deep voice rang out behind me. I turn around to see Head Gamemaker Lockman standing beside Gamemaker Angerman.

"I find my father's job very interesting." I reply, beaming my innocent smile.

"I think you would do a fine job at it, Ms. Flickerman." Angerman sneers and leaves at Lockman's comment. We watch him leave and as soon as he is out of sight, Lockman and I burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that. Angerman is just pissed because he caught a glimpse of Usha before she left home." It was kind of a joke at these Capital parties with Gamemaker Angerman. He really lives up to his name. It doesn't help that his daughter is a major slut and probably slept with most of the big stars in the city, including victors. His gamemaking strictness doesn't always get to Usha.

"I understand." I giggle, remembering Usha's revealing outfit from earlier.

"Well, it's nice to know you're considering your father's job, Paola. See you at the training center." Then Lockman disappears into the crowd.

"Come on, lets dance." Chance grins as he takes my hand and drags me out to the dance floor. We are there for a few minutes, when I think Chance is having a seizure. Just his dancing. We continue until the lights blur together and the music is so loud that it's ear-splitting. Before I know it, I'm running away from Chance and the group of dancers that had surrounded us. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I push into the bathroom and stand over the sink, leaning on it for support. What is wrong with me? I splash some water on my face and take a deep breath to calm down. I walk out of the bathroom, weak-kneed but okay. Chance waits for me at the edge of the dance floor.

"I thought you left because of my horrid dance moves." He jokes. I shake my head and giggle. Jesus, now I'm feeling light-headed. Chance takes my hand and the next thing I know, we are spinning in a circle. No, my head is whirling. Someone with a bright white smile calls out ,y name but I'm far too gone in my personal tornado as the storm clouds take over my vision.

* * *

"Poison." My father tells me. Luckily, it was weak, he had informed me, that I would be better with some sleep. Who would want to poison me? An image of Chance crosses my mind, a drink offered out to me._ No._ It couldn't be.

_Rebels._

I hear the word exchanged between my parents when they think I'm asleep. It sends a chill down my spine. Why would the rebels want to kill me? Was Chance with them?

* * *

When I wake up, I find that a day has passed. It's close to dinner time and we should be preparing for the Hunger Games opening ceremonies soon. Father left a note asking me to come downstairs when I was ready. I get up groggily and trudge over to my closet. I set it for auto-pick. It gives me a green dress that drapes over my shoulder and touches my knees. Small beads of light cover it, more at the bottom and slowly fading out as it travels up my dress. It reminds me a lot of Father's suit that he wears with the twinkling light bulbs. Why not show a little family spirit?

I walk down to the dining room where my family sits, eating dinner. Caesar and Neel are actually acting very well for a private family dinner but then I notice the man sitting across from my spot at the table. He is young, maybe my age but very rigid and austere. He was pretty hot, nonetheless. He reminds me of someone but I don't know who now. He has light brown hair that is perfectly styled to one side and dark eyes that stare at me. His lips are a little puffy but those are the only alterations that I see.

"Nice to see you're feeling better and could join us for dinner, Paola." My father says, glancing nervously at the guest.

"I didn't want to miss the opening ceremonies just because of an upset stomach." I reply, toning down my situation in front of this guest, and sit down. We sit in silence as an Avox brings me a plate of steaming food. I don't touch it. Father clears his throat before finally introducing me to the stranger.

"This is Coriolanus Snow." That was it. That explains everything. I would be a little nervous around the president's son usually but for some reason this doesn't faze me one bit.

"It's nice to meet you." I smirk in his direction before taking a sip of the wine sitting beside my plate. Normally, I don't drink and I don't know why I am now.

"Not to be rude or anything but why did you decide to join us this evening before the opening ceremonies? Aren't you a little busy at this time of year?" Mothers asks, looking up from the device in her phone. She was currently making sure everything with her tributes' costumes for this year were going smoothly. Coriolanus turns his gaze to me.

"I was hoping that Paola would accompany me to the ceremonies." Quiet smothered the room like a blanket. All eyes turned to me, including the Avox's, who watched curiously. Dread filled me and there was a pit in my stomach. I didn't want to go, especially right after Chance. There was only one option.

"It would be a pleasure, Coriolanus."

* * *

**OMG! Coriolanus Snow? The much hated president Snow just asked Paola Flickerman on a date?! Awkward. . . What about Chance, the hottest guy in the Capital? Did he really poison Paola? Does he work for the rebels? Review! First reviewer for this chapter gets a sneak peek on Paola meeting the tributes for this year!(:**


End file.
